All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Kelly Alice
Summary: Draco wants to get Harry the perfect Christmas present. Harry thinks Draco is cheating.


"Mmm," Harry moaned in his sleep as he felt his boxers and pajamas being tugged from his body roughly. Draco pulled the blankets over himself and continued to torture Harry. Harry became engulfed in a tight, wet heat which caused him to moan and buck his hips. Draco's hand kneaded into Harry's thighs; his fingers were inches away from the other boy's balls. Harry let out a gasp when his fingers moved over his balls and down to his arse. "Please!" Harry begged as his eyes shot open and his body shook with excitement. Draco slid two fingers into Harry and began pumping furiously while taking his cock into his mouth and pumping him in time with his upcoming orgasm.

"Oh god!" Harry moaned as his eyes flew open and he grabbed onto Draco's blond locks, pulling hard. "I'm going to come!"

"I'm not god, I'm Draco," he corrected with a smirk as he slammed against Harry's prostate and licked the boys head. Harry came in long spurts, some of it in his mouth, the rest on his lips.

"Merry Christmas," Draco said as he withdrew his fingers, got on his knees, and pulled the blanket from around his body, exposing his naked torso and his aching erection.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Harry smiled. "I'd help you with yours but we have to get to the Weasley's. You do remember that we are supposed to have Christmas dinner with them, right?"

Draco groaned and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I kind of have other plans," Draco responded apologetically.

"I'm sorry baby." He got off the bed and went in search of some clean clothes. "I'll be home around nine tonight."

"Okay," Harry said in a hurt tone. "Can we not exchange presents this year?"

"Yeah, If that's what you want."

-

"Harry!" Ginny screamed. She attacked Harry and wrapped her long arms around his neck.

"Hey Ginny, Merry Christmas." She pulled away and brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes.

"Merry Christmas to you too Harry. How's Draco? Is he with you?"

"No, sadly. He couldn't come. He says thank you though."

She led him through the house where Percy, Audrey, Bill, Fleur, baby Victoire, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Angelina, Charlie, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. They all smiled and greeted Harry merrily.

"Oh Harry, where's Draco?" Hermione asked as she walked carefully over to him and hugged him gently. Her Christmas sweater barely covered her visible Baby bump.

"He couldn't come. When is the baby due? Any names yet?" he asked, changing the subject; he didn't feel like explaining why his other half wasn't there because he didn't know himself.

"Rose," Hermione said excitedly. "Rose Marie Weasley. She's due in 2 months. Now really where's Draco?" She asked in a whisper, not willing to chang the subject.

"I don't know. He just said he had 'other plans'. I think he's cheating on me." she frowned and shook her head.

"Not Draco, he wouldn't do that. He loves you."

"Loves me enough to blow off Christmas and spend it with someone else."

-

At Daphne's Draco was looking around the store trying to find the perfect ring for Harry.  
"No, I need it to be bigger!" he exclaimed and huffed as he moved to the next row of rings. The working behind the counter looked annoyed and stumbled behind him. He picked up one with a gold band and Red Diamonds on top.

The case that it came in was solid white and fuzzy. "What about this one? I think he'll like it. I'll take this one," Draco said quickly as he pushed it towards the clerk and looked over his shoulder in a paranoid way.

"Thank you," Draco said as he pulled the money out to pay and tucked it away in his pocket. He took off out the door and made his way through Diagon Alley.

-

"I really hope Victoire likes her presents," Bill said as he watched his daughter literally destroy the long box that had been set down in front of her. A mixture of Fleur and Bill, she had strawberry blond hair which was decorated with two Christmas barrette's that held up her pigtails. Her bangs fell in her eyes and her cheeks looked Rosie red from the afternoon she had spent with her uncle George building snowmen.

"A toy broom stick! Thank you Mummy. Thank you Daddy" Victoire said as she got up and made her way over to give them both a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie."

"It's getting late," Percy said as he stood up and helped Audrey to her feet. "Thank you for coming," Mrs. Weasley said as she smothered her son in a hug and kissed him and Audrey goodbye.

"Be safe, the both of you."

"Yeah, it's getting late," Harry agreed, as he stood up and stretched. I better be going too. Thank you for everything Mrs. Weasley." She hugged him too and told him goodnight as he made his way out the door into the cold.

"Tell Draco we're sorry he couldn't make it."

'I need to have a talk with him when I get home,' Harry thought as he trudged through the thickening snow.

He reached home and pulled the door open to find that it was already unlocked. "Draco?" he called as he turned on the light in the hallway and put his scarf on the hook beside the door. He walked further into the house to find Draco sitting on the couch in a suit holding a box. "Oh Harry! I didn't think you'd be home so soon." He grabbed his his collar and pulled on it nervously.

"I was worried about you so I decided to come home."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just... I need to talk to you."

"About What? I knew it, you are cheating on me!" Harry screeched.

Draco jumped up from his spot on the couch and tried to block Harry from leaving the room. "I'm not cheating on you, you paranoid git! I wanted to do this right, but since you won't listen to me" he paused so he could pull out the ring from his pocket "I went and got the ring! Harry James Potter will you marry me? Make me the happiest guy in the world."

Harry stopped trying to get through the door and wiped his eyes that had been collecting tears. "You.. why?" Harry responded, trying to make sense. "It doesn't matter. Yes Draco Lucius Malfoy. I will marry you!" Harry jumped on Draco, wrapped his legs around his waist, and kissed him softly.

"I thought you were cheating. I'm so sorry. I didn't get you anything, though."

"It's okay, you are my present. All I want for Christmas is you."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco again. "I'll be your present for the rest of our lives."


End file.
